Devil's Son part 4
by Devil's Son
Summary: The assualt on Sinister, will Cain get his revenge.


Diclaimer: I don't own any of these caharacters except Cain. don't sue be nice. Feedback is appreciated even though I now my stories weak.  
  
Devil's Son part 4  
  
Cain rose bright and early the next day, at least the X-men had allowed him to at least pick up his car from where he had hid it outside the property he thought as he dryed himself from the shower . No way he was just leaving it there to be stolen, spent a whole contract's worth on his customised Aston Martin. Luckily he allows kept a change of clothes in the trunk, No fucking way he was wearing spandex he thought as he pulled on his standard black and definately not spandex fatigue pants. After working up a sweat with some pushups and crunchs he threw on a nice black silk shirt and grabbed his leather jacket. Always look nice for funerals he cheerfully thought to himself.  
  
After making his way down to the War room, dodging a few questions about his unusual attire and sending an appreciative glance at Betsy in her uniform to piss off Warren he slid into a chair next to the cajun. So far he and Wolverine were the only ones around here who appeared to possess a pair of balls. The woman around here seemed a little too goody goody for his tastes, but with bodies like that he might just make a couple of exceptions. After hearing of the choice for the team to hunt for Sinister which consisted of Gambit, Wolverine, Phoenix, Cyclops, Rogue and Storm, they loaded into the Blackbird and headed out to check the first sight.  
  
Several hours later...  
  
They were on the fourth possible location when they finally found something, He and Wolverine had both smelled lingering scents of people in the area, "Arclight" growled Wolverine, "What is it with you people and your dumbass names" Cain joked in a low voice. Gambit had taken a few minutes but located the entrance in the dank basement of a condemed building. Storm had been left to guard the entrance mostly because they knew she would have trouble in the cramped confines of the subterranean tunnels with her claustrophobia.   
  
After entering the the main passageway they found that it split in two different directions. It was decided after some totally out of the place arguing they would split into two groups. Gambit, Cain and Wolverine, which Cain was thankful for, at least these guys wouldn't interfere when it came down to the killing. Cyclops, Phoenix and Rogue comprised the second group. Each group chose a path and they departed.  
  
As Cain moved down the corridor without making a sound except for his slow even breathing, he sniffed the air a caught a familiar scent. Cold, dry and stomach churning, Death. This was indeed the way judging by Wolverine's claws sliding out with a *snikt*. Now was how to go about this, from what he been able to ascertain for Gambit, Sinister was not to be trifled with. Cain turned to his compatriots in this caper and whispered "so what's the deal? how you wanna do this?" Remy responded more than a little nervous "eh homme, Remy tinks we should call for backup, no." "Cajuns right, ain't no way we can take Sinister and the Marauders just us three" added Wolverine. Wolverine thought as loud as possible, hoping Jean would pick it up. Without fail she did, she informed them to wait there and they would rendevous momentarily.   
  
Cain was not at all comfortable just hanging out in the hallway, he was actually scared for the second time in his life. The first being when his mutant powers surfaced. They sat there waiting, Gambit playing with a deck of cards, Wolverine chomping on a cigar where he produced it from a complete mystery and Cain on constant lookout.  
  
Gambit diverted his attention from his cards for a moment to look at Cain, his eyes were wild, darting everywhere. Gambit had seen this look before, this didn't care who walked outta here as long as Sinister didn't. Remy glanced over at Logan who was intently watching the kid also. Remy was not going to see the kid toss his life away over this, Logan seemed to share the same thought as they looked at each other. Though Gambit had no idea why he cared, the kid had tryed to deliver him to this madman not days before. Unwittingly of course and before he knew the whole truth. Maybe that was it Remy thought, "homme know what it feel like to dance wit' de devil."  
  
Cain's sensitive nose and ears picked up the approach of the other X-Men. Just as they came into sight, the hiss of mechanical doors could be heard. The Marauders poured out of two doors effectively sealing off any escape route. If they opened fire it would be a bloodbath on both sides, Cain at this point didn't give a flying fuck. His only thought was a soft voice in his head saying KILL, KILL, KILL. Gambit already had a few cards charge and ready. It was a real mexican standoff. Sabretooth spoke first in his mocking tone "Runt, Gumbo, how's it going", Scalphunter spoke from the other end of the hall "Give up now for get slaughtered, we only need a few of you alive anyways."  
  
Cain only response was to leap at Sabretooth, this caused Gambit to unleash his cards while executing a flip off the wall. Cyclops paused momentarily and then unleashed an optic blast that leveled Prism, he failed to see Harpoon and was rewarded with one of the inuits projectiles lodging itself in his leg causing him to fall to the ground. "Scott" Jean cried out as if it were her who was hit, she was quickly dispatched by Arclight in her moment of weakness. Gambit was spinning and kicking and striking left and right with his bo, but was distracted as he caught a glimpse of Blockbuster mercilessly pounding his lady love Rouge into unconsciousness. He probably would have benn taken out right then if not for Cain's hand flying out of nowhere that intercepting one of Scalphunter's bullets that had already torn through a card Remy was holding. Cain cursed as the bullet buried itself in his hand and then leaped back into the fray claws out and pyscho-kinetic energy turning his hands into flaming meat cleavers. The action was horrific and he reveled in it, the stench of their free flowing life's blood only driving him into a more frenzied state. He charged Riptide, not even paying attention to his deadly projectiles and brutally tore him for groin to gullet.   
  
Wolverine was fighting Sabretooth bravely, blood was eveywhere. The stench clogged the hallway, they were so into it Wolverine failed to notice Blockbuster lining up the sucker punch of the millenium. It was down to Gambit and Cain but both were now swarmed by the remaining Marauders, Eventually they both fell.  
  
As the Marauders started to haul the wounded or unconscious heroes to off to cells, a tall dark figure stepped from the shadows. This peircing red eyes twinkled with some unheard joke, this ghostly white skin pulled and twisted his mouth into what could only be described as a smile for this man. He quickly turned on his heel and left, his black tendrils trailing behind him like snakes. His laughter echoed through the corridors.  
  
What will Sinister do to the X-Men and Cain? How will they escape? Will Cain have his revenge?   
all this plus the return of someone special!  
To be Continued....  
send feedback to phorgan1@home.com  
  
  



End file.
